


Profiles for ‘The darkness of Jupiter’

by TheRestOfUsJustLiveHere



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Other, Some characters haven’t been named so more tags to come, The title is kinda good idk, What am I doing, creativity is great, this is just profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRestOfUsJustLiveHere/pseuds/TheRestOfUsJustLiveHere
Summary: This is just going to be profiles !NO SET RELEASE DATES! I’m technically on break for social media but it is what is is lmao. Anyway yeah, meet the characters for my upcoming and unfinished story. Any questions leave in the comments and I’ll get back to you! C:
Relationships: Donovan/Ace, Quinn/Rei





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be profiles !NO SET RELEASE DATES! I’m technically on break for social media but it is what is is lmao. Anyway yeah, meet the characters for my upcoming and unfinished story. Any questions leave in the comments and I’ll get back to you! C:

Prompt :  
Life on Jupiter is pretty cool, 72% of people have powers, 98% of people are loving, kind individuals that use their powers for good. But that two percent is a lot bigger than people seem to think, especially when you have to fight them. When the world and most of society goes down and 6 friends have to fight to stay alive in a world of villains and zombies how will they manage? What will they do? And how will they stop the bad from taking over Jupiter after all they’re just 6 people fighting against more than 100,000 people.

Character profile 1 will be out soon.


	2. Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s the next profile! They’re the main character!

Name : Quinn  
Age : 23 (17/03/97)  
Eye color : Left:Brown + yellow, right:red + blue  
Hair : Short, green and red  
Pronouns : They / them  
Height + weight : 5’6” , 63kg  
Piercings - Snug, standard ear and upper lobe  
Clothing styles : hoodie + Jeans (outside), Sweatpants, short sleeves (inside)  
Likes : sports, being with friends  
Energy levels - medium  
Hometown : Wildegrass  
Best friends : Donovan, Aria, Alex, Ace  
Relationship / partner: Rei  
Enemies : Villians, Zombies  
Powers / weapons : Elemental Control, baseball bat

Notes:  
They’re bisexual and genderfluid. They go by they them


End file.
